Momento
by Ohkashoh
Summary: -.REEDITADA.- (los primeros capítulos) Inicia en el capitulo 158. La misión ha sido dada, pero aún falta que Kyoko tome la misión mas peligrosa de todas... abrir su corazón al amor, esto lo hará poco a poco con ayuda de muchas personas de manera directa e indirecta. No se qué tan cierto sea mi summary pero lo hice lo mejor posible o .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. Skip Beat! no me pertenece, si así fuera, hace mucho que Ren y Kyoko estarían juntos. XD**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Kyoko´s POV**

Al ver la cara llena de ira de Tsuruga-san no pude evitar asustarme, sentí como toda mi piel se erizaba y me dejaba totalmente paralizada, recuerdo haber visto como termino con ese sujeto que me había tirado al piso minutos antes, después de eso, no sé si fue el miedo o el cansancio lo que me llevo a un mundo de tinieblas en el me sentía reconfortada por una calidez inexplicable

- ummmm… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Tsur….? - mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz masculina conocida

-Por fin despiertas, bellla durmiente– lo dijo con un tono apagado mientras me veía, estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, frente a mí y al mismo tiempo lo sentía tan lejos, lo podía ver con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana ya que las luces de la habitación se encontraban apagadas

- Tsuruga-san ... No pude evitar el picor en mis ojos que era el preámbulo de pequeñas gotas que anunciaban el llanto mientras me abalanzaba hacia él. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, sin inhibición alguna, mi senpai parecía aturdido porque tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y envolverme en sus brazos, no duró mucho ya que no pude evitar soltar un quejido cuando su cuerpo ejerció un poco más de fuerza en esta acción.

Se separó rápidamente de mi prendió la lámpara que estaba en el buro que separaba nuestras camas y fue al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, saco algodón y alcohol con lo que procedió a desinfectar la herida que tenía en el brazo con que había aterrizado, su semblante era inexpresivo pero en su mirada podía ver cómo había una batalla interna entre dolor, enojo y angustia

**Ren´s POV**

Cuando me di vuelta, no podía creer lo que vi, era Mogami-san intentando detener a ese infeliz, tome la mano del que era mi rival en ese momento y acabe con él para ir por aquel bastardo, que se había atrevido a empujarla, a hacerle daño a la persona que más amo en este mundo, sentí como me hervia la sangre, ni siquiera pestañee cuando me dirigí hacia él, lo golpee un par de veces hasta percatarme que Mogami-san me observaba estupefacta, lo que me hizo recobrar algo de compostura, en cuanto gire para avanzar hacia ella vi como su cuerpo caía, me dirigí a ella como rayo la tome entre mis brazos y la traje al hotel, no podía creer que había visto mi verdadero ser, de quien tanto huyo y oculto bajo mi disfraz del amable Tsuruga Ren, como pude ser tan tonto, me recriminaba una y otra vez, quizá ella ya no volvería a acercarse a mí, le daría tanto miedo que no querría volver a verme, y solo me quede inmóvil sentado en la cama esperando a que despertará.

Contrario a lo que imagine me abrazo como si temiera que yo fuese a desaparecer la sostuve con un poco más de fuerza, quería conservarla un rato más... a mi lado, pero no pude, su brazo izquierdo tenía un gran raspón y un hematoma se comenzaba a hacer presente también, ese imbécil de nuevo apareció en mi mente, pero no era el momento de recordarlo, así que la acomode en la cama para que continuara descansando y fui al baño a buscar el botiquín.

Todavía podía sentir como era rodeado mi cuerpo por Mogami-san, y sus ojos... Dios, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación, tristeza, pero ningún rastro de miedo hacia mi persona.

- ¿Tsuruga-san? ¿Tsuruga-san?, ¡¿Me escucha?! ¡¿Está usted bien?! ¡!Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención, debí alejarme de esos tipos, no sé en qué estaba pensando, por favor Tsuruga-san perdóneme!

- Mogami-san cálmate no tienes por qué disculparte, de todas maneras, aunque no les hicieses hecho caso o si hubieses huido de ahí, ellos te iban a seguir, no pasa nada, mírame, estoy bien, la que importa en este momento eres tú. Ya paso todo, descansa Mogami-san

Fin del Ren´s POV

Tsuruga-san continuaba curándome, no quería ser una molestia así que reprimí mis ganas de llorar, me sentía como un bebe haciendo puchero antes de comenzar a soltar las primeras lágrimas, no sé si fue mi imaginación cuando volví a abrazarlo pero podía jurar que se aceleró su corazón como si estuviese corriendo un maratón al igual que el mío. No recuerdo en qué momento me quedé dormida entre sus brazos, me tenía aprisionada de manera protectora y brindándome el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, no me sentía incómoda a pesar de la bochornosa situación en la que me encontraba, me sentía totalmente relajada y el semblante de Tsuruga-san era tan tranquilo, creo que esa fue una buena noche para ambos.

Lamentablemente no todo lo bueno dura para siempre y ambos teníamos un compromiso que cumplir, cuando intente salir de mi prisión fui jalada por mi captor con más fuerza, abrí los ojos cuando note como me encontraba ahora encima de mi senpai, una mano alrededor de mi cintura y la otra entre mi cuello y el hombro, ahora sí, me encontraba alarmada, cayendo a pedacitos pero hubo algo que me obligo a callar de inmediato, solo me quedé ahí, entre sus brazos, escuchando su respiración y admirándolo, con los rayos del sol que se asomaban por la ventana, parecía un ser angelical, fuera de este mundo, me acomode en sus brazos lentamente, para estar más cerca de él y me volví a quedar dormida, sólo por esta vez me daría el lujo de olvidar la etiqueta social tan estricta con que había crecido.

Mientras Ren entre sueños consciente de que tenía a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos, tan cerca de su cuerpo, llenándose de su aroma, deseo continuar para siempre así, que ambos cayeran en un sueño eterno. Uno al lado del otro, deseando que ese momento durara para siempre.

* * *

Hola ^^… lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios o cualquier otra deidad existente, después de mucho tiempo por no decir años (^^;;), aquí me tienen actualizando esta historia, en este momento volveré a subir los capítulos que ya tenía pues releído lo que había escrito anteriormente y como que no me cuadraba del todo y pues bueno según yo los he mejorado, también escribí otros nuevos capítulos que a continuación podrán leer y que espero sean de su agrado. Sin más me despido, que estén bien y nos leemos luego.


	2. Chapter 2 AcCióN¡¡¡

**Disclaimer. Skip Beat! no me pertenece**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

-¡¿Cómo he podido llegar hasta aquí?!, esto debe ser una pesadilla, si eso, una gran y espantosa pesadilla, YO apunto de realizar una escena de beso con Tsuruga-san, lo peor es que es ¡sí quiero hacerla! ¿Qué me está pasando?- se preguntaba Kyoko mientras daba vueltas y gritos ahogados dentro del remolque que ocupaba Ren durante las filmaciones de la película en el exterior que grababa como Cain Hell.

Lo que paso para que Kyoko se pusiera como loca, varios minutos antes...

¡Director! ¡Director! malas noticias - era lo que gritaba un miembro del staff al director que se encontraba en ese momento con Cain y su hermana que servía de traductora, mientras le explicada la escena que se llevaría a cabo dentro de la cabaña. Cuando el director se fue con aquel joven recibió la mala noticia de que la actriz que iba a protagonizar a la pareja de Cain Hell para esta escena les había cancelado alegando que como solo serian un par de tomas no aparecería en los créditos su nombre dentro de los principales. El director en ese momento adquirió la pose pensativa de una figura griega meditando que es lo que haría, no podía posponer la escena ya que retrasaría todo el plan de trabajo, ni llamar a otra actriz porque se encontraban muy lejos de la ciudad, pero de repente giro en seco y en un rincón de la cabaña vio su luz de la esperanza, la joven que había llegado con Caín, así que de inmediato fue a hablar con ellos para explicarle su plan, mientras lo hacía, una pequeña sonrisa, se logro formar por unos segundos en el rostro del actor que a ojos de humanos comunes y corrientes pasaría desapercibida.

¡Setsu! Harás conmigo esta escena, tienes 15 minutos, prepárate. Fue la orden y el reto que salió de Caín Hell - dicha en un inglés británico perfecto-, lo que dejo al director perplejo pues el quería pedir más el actor ordeno, y más cuando vio que la chica en cuestión se aproximaba a su estrella principal diciéndole que sería un gusto actuar al lato de su Nii-san mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa, obviamente ella no tenía idea de el tipo de escena de la que se trataba. El director no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, así que de inmediato le dio la orden a su asistente de llevarla al camerino (obviamente el remolque) de Caín y a producción que la preparan para la escena y que le entregara el guión o mejor dicho las pequeñas líneas que debía aprenderse

De camino al camerino de Caín, el asistente se mostraba un tanto interesado por Setsu, intentaba hacerle platica e incluso la llego a invitar de manera indirecta a salir, ella simplemente lo ignoro. Setsu entro al camerino en donde el staff de producción comenzó a trabajar con ella, en ocho minutos el maquillaje y la ropa estuvieron listos, pero cuando mencionaron el poner una peluca, ella volteo a verlos con una mirada fría que expresaba un "nadie tocara mi cabello", el personal salió del remolque por ordenes del asistente, que para intentar quedar bien con ella le dio gusto en su capricho, y él le entrego el libreto, a lo que Setsu sólo dio unas gracias muy frías, que le indicaron su salida al chico.

Ya sola, Kyoko volvió a ser ella, y dio un gran suspiro, se preguntaba qué tipo de escena haría mientras colocaba la peluca, así que comenzó a leer, de repente su cara cambio a una de piedra, que poco a poco se desmoronaba...

Y es así como llegamos a este momento...

- !¿Cómo he podido llegar hasta aquí?¡, Esto debe ser una pesadilla, si eso, una gran y espantosa pesadilla, YO apunto de realizar una escena de beso con Tsuruga-san!, lo peor es que es ¡sí quiero hacerla¡ ¿Qué me está pasando?- se preguntaba Kyoko mientras daba vueltas y gritos ahogados dentro del remolque que ocupaba Caín- lo bueno es que tenía todavía puesta una bata que protegía el vestuario- de repente escucho que el girar de la perilla, de rayo se paro y recobro la compostura como Setsu, por lo que Yamato (el asistente) y Caín no se dieron cuenta, aunque iba imaginándose las posibles reacciones de su hermanita cuando viera el guión.

Caín se adelanto a hablar, aludiendo que ya habían pasado los 15 minutos que le había dado y que ya tenía que estar lista para la escena, en eso su mente memorizaba cada detalle del rostro de su Kyoko, se veía hermosa, pero por la bata que llevaba, no pudo verla transformada en su personaje. Yamato les indico que era hora de ir a la locación, a lo que Caín con su aura asesina lo hizo adelantarse, ya solos, Setsu le pregunto a Caín cómo podía hacer esta escena, que temía echarla a perder. Ren (durante este momento dejaron de ser los hermanos Hell) le dijo que ella había demostrado ser una gran actriz, y que no echaría a perder nada. Kyoko por su parte le decía repetidamente que ella no sabía cómo amar. Ren al ver la negación de Kyoko hacia el amor, le pidió que recordara los mejores momentos de su vida, aquellos que la hacían brincar de felicidad y que esa felicidad la proyectara en su personaje durante la escena. Kyoko comenzó a pensar en sus recuerdos, el sentimiento de soledad y tristeza fue lo que sintió, Ren se dio cuenta y dándole su más hermosa sonrisa, le dijo que recordara a quien le había dado aquella piedra azul.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraban a punto de entrar a la cabaña así que volvieron a ser los hermanos Hell, Kyoko se quito la bata, lo que dejo a muchos perplejos al ver tal "aparición", incluido Ren, con un vestido estilo campestre muy ad hoc con el lugar, era de un estampado verde oscuro que le ajustaba a su tronco y en la zona de las caderas caía, y al final de vestido como fondo tenía un hermoso encaje grueso, acompañado de unos zapatos bajos que se enrollaban en su tobillo, y que lucía el rubio dorado de la peluca. De inmediato Caín al darse cuenta de la situación volvió su mirada a todos para sacarlos del transe, con lo que a muchos les bajo la presión de ver esa cara de pocos amigos y asesino en seria que tenía.

El director ya fuera del transe los llevo fuera de la cabaña, les dio indicaciones de cómo sería la toma, como debía interpretar a Rui al ver llegar a su amado, cómo debía lanzarse a sus brazos y el sentimiento que debía demostrar, Setsu en sus adentros como Kyoko se encontraba insegura, cuando la llevaron a la banca colgante donde debía estar viendo la puesta del sol desde el porche de la casa en esta escena, con la cabeza agachada recordó las palabras de su senpai y ahora hermano, lo que llevo a imaginarse aquellos días con Corn, cuando hoyo al director y a la tabla marcar el comienzo de la filmación, alzo el rostro e imagino que Corn se acercaba a ella lo que la llevó a la más hermosas de las expresiones que una chica puede hacer al sentir amor, se lanzó a los brazos de Caín y se quedaron viendo el uno el otro con unos ojos tan cristalinos como el mar, todos se quedaron embelesados ante tal escena, pero el director de inmediato salió del transe y anunció un "corte y queda" de la escena y movilizando al personal a que prepararan la escena dentro de la casa. Caín y la ahora Rui se separaron, Ren comenzó a sentir curiosidad, el porqué de esa actuación, así que no dudó en preguntarle, a lo que la joven sonrojada sólo pudo responder que había seguido su consejo, que imagino a Corn, a su príncipe hada que él venía hacia ella, Ren sintió un poco de celos ante él mismo, como Kuon o Corn como le decía Kyoko, podía hacer tal cara por el sólo hecho de pensar en él.

Muy bien ahora, vamos con la escena de la chimenea. Setsu abrió los ojos como platos, cosa que duro solo un par de segundos así que nadie se dio cuenta, cuando los acomodaron en la alfombra, comenzó a sudar en frío al pensar en lo que seguía, ya todos en sus lugares, muy bien vamos a comenzar con esta escena- era el anuncio del director- en sus puestos, comiencen a rodar

¡Acción!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. Skip Beat! no me pertenece**

**CAPITULO 3**

Dos copas de vino junto a la chimenea, ambas vacías, una de ellas estaba tirada, una chica rubia tenía su espalda descubierta mientras alguien la acariciaba, era una mano masculina que se movía de manera seductora, mientras que el cuerpo al que pertenecía era aun mas seductor o al menos eso pensaba el actor, comenzaba a besar sus hombros, ella giro la cabeza para corresponder sus besos, acto seguido el estaba sobre ella, besándose apasionadamente y al mismo tiempo eran besos llenos de amor, la escena fue la misma por un par de minutos más y entonces…

¡CORTE!, esa fue la orden del director, nadie supo cuando pero cuando volvieron a ver a los actores en escena, ya no estaba la chica, ni siquiera aquel hombre de ensueños se dio cuenta, pero usando sus dotes actorales, hizo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, tomo su bata y fue hacia el director quien le indicaba en inglés que se dirigiera junto con su hermana a producción para la escena en que encontraba a su amada muerta y lo llevaba a la oscuridad para convertirse en Jack.

La chica que huyo despavorida, no era otra que Mogami Kyoko. En cuanto hoyo el corto salió de su personaje y hecho a huir como alma que lleva el diablo, tuvo cuidado de que nadie la viera pues eso no sería propio de los hermanos Hell, así que haciendo uso de la técnica de teletransportación de su senpai, huyó.

En cuanto llego al camerino ya no hubo más preocupación de que la vieran convertida en una chica con un ataque de pánico, no podía si quiera respirar apropiadamente, jadeaba por momentos y otros todo se quedaba en silencio, excepto por el tambor que tenía en estos momentos como corazón, se dejo con la espalda recargada en la puerta, mientras sostenía la peluca con una mano, permaneció en ese lugar temblando y en silencio por mucho tiempo. Solo cuando trago salivo se oyó un sonido seco que la hizo levantarse de ahí, lo que le costó ciertas dificultades pues sus piernas no paraban de temblar, parecía un potro recién nacido que da sus primeros pasos y va a caer en cualquier momento, como pudo logro llegar a un sillón, en el que se dejo caer como una roca. Tenía una cara toda descompuesta y comenzó a comerse las uñas.

Estoy perdida- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, y siguió comiéndose las uñas y viendo a la nada, cuando vino un flash a su mente y recordó con lujo de detalle todo, como sentía el tacto de su senpai en su piel, su olor masculino, los besos en su hombros y de repente se quedo hecho piedra, ¡los besos!, ¡Tsuruga-san encima de ella mientras la besaba!, cómo llego a tanto, como se presto para ello, se estaba volviendo loca de tan solo pensar que tendría que ver a Tsuruga Ren después de esto, cómo hacerlo sin sentir toda esa revolución que estaba teniendo en su interior, incluso sus demonios habían quedado fuera de combate.

Oía a su senpai en su cabeza diciéndole que fue todo actuado, y que solo cuenta si estas con la personas que amas, pero obviamente ella nunca volvería a creer en el amor, aún así, tendría una extraña sensación que recorría su piel en esa escena y que todavía se hacía presente, ese hormigueo, esos escalofríos, ¿qué significan?, ¿por qué deseo que no terminara nunca? Y cuando oyó la voz del director poniéndole fin a ese cielo, lo único que hizo fue huir de la vergüenza.

Así que llego a una conclusión que ella podría tener, el por qué de todo lo que experimento en ese momento, debía estar en fase terminal de alguna extraña enfermedad que sólo se activaba en contacto con su senpai, era eso o admitir que se sentía atraída hacia Tsuruga Ren….

Kyoko Mogami te has convertido en una pervertida. Una pervertida hacia Tsuruga-san.


	4. Chapter 4 DeTaLLeS!

Último capítulo editado, lo que significa que después de este nuevos capítulos, yeah! . Retornando a FF después de una nada corta desaparición, sin más los dejo.

**Disclaimer. Skip Beat! es propiedad de la gran Yoshiki Nakamura, yo solo he tomado prestado sus personajes para esta historia.**

**CAPITULO 4**

Todo mundo o al menos todo LME saben que Kyoko Mogami no es la chica más normal del planeta, y aunque no la conocieras, el simple hecho de que esta irradiando un aura muy extraña, basta para saberlo, como ahora. La joven de 17 años que se encuentra al fondo del elevador de LME.

...No puedo creerlo, ya ha pasado una semana desde que estoy en descanso de mi trabajo como la hermana de Caín, ahora que voy a hacer, por fortuna no me encontrado con Tsuruga-san debido a que tenía que seguir con la filmación de la película y una sesión fotográfica fuera, pero ahora que el regrese que voy a hacer. Después de esa escena, me seguí comportando como Setsu, pero como Mogami Kyoko, no puedo evitar recordar lo que paso, baka, baka, baka, deja esos pensamientos, eres una actriz… no, eres una deshonra como Kohai de Tsuruga-san, como si él estuviera pensando cosas así, bueno él lleva más tiempo actuando, obvio que para él esto es insignificante, pero como logra que no le afecte, soy una desgracia, Kami ayúdame a que todo esto que siento se vaya lejos de mí, o al menos ayúdame a no encontrarme con Tsuruga-san…

Esos eran los pensamientos de la joven actriz, y como todo un deja-vu al momento de abrirse las puertas del elevador, el causante de sus delirios aparece, solo que está vez al ir tan metida en sus pensamientos, no pudo cerrar la puerta, solo se quedo estática, como piedra.

…sálvenme por favor, que hago, para colmo todos se han ido que voy a hacer, bueno para empezar no debo ser maleducada, ante todo es un superior…

-Buenos días, Kyoko-chan – fue el saludo cortes por parte de Yashiro- Me da gusto verte, ya desde hace una semana que no nos encontrabamos, por cierto, déjame agradecerte el haber aceptado tan dura misión al cuidar de Ren.

-Ah, no, no tiene nada que agradecer, fue una tarea encomendada por el presidente, y para mi es un gusto ayudar cuando pueda sobre todo si se trata de mi senpai, ah, disculpen mi modales, buenos días Yashiro-san, buenos días Tsuruga-san, espero que todo haya ido bien en el trabajo.

En el momento en que Kyoko se dirigió hacia Tsuruga-san para saludarlo con su acostumbrada reverencia, Yashiro noto un leve rubor que cruzo por la cara de ambos, lo que llevo a que pusiera su cara de gato rizón, y volteara en dirección de Ren, como una advertencia de que tenían muchas preguntas por hacerle.

A Ren no le tomo mucho tiempo recuperar su máscara habitual, así que cuando Kyoko volví a su postura normal, el solo se limito a devolver el saludo, y a decirle que el trabajo había ido muy bien, y de repente se hoy un "ding" que anunciaba que habían llegado a otro piso, lo que interrumpió la plática que Ren quería comenzar con Kyoko, y que a ella, como si fuera un metal atraído por un imán, salió a la velocidad de la luz del elevador, mientras decía que ella se quedaba ahí pues había quedado de ver a Sawara-san, sin antes desear un buen día a los 2 hombres en el elevador y dedicarles una reverencia.

Ren suspiro profundamente, y se preguntaba qué es lo que tenía esa chica para ponerlo así, para que la ultima célula de su ser se alocara, con tan solo recordar el hecho que sus labios habían tocado su piel, todo su ser se estremecía, quería salir del elevador y tomarla en sus brazos y abrazarla y volver a besarla, pero no podía, y menos ahora que sentía la risita burlona de su manager tras él.

-Que es lo que pasa Yashiro, ¿por qué esa cara? – fue lo que dijo Ren para hacerle el desentendido de las ideas que cruzaban por la cabeza de Yashiro sobre él y Kyoko.

-Nada, nada Ren, sólo recordé, que Kyoko acaba de sonrojarse mientras pronunciaba tu nombre, y que tú también lo hacías, eso solo quie…

-Muy bien hemos llegado, se nos va hacer tarde si nos quedamos aquí a platicar – y en 3 segundos usando su técnica especial estaba a 10 metros de distancia de Yashiro, quien no tuvo más remedio que correr tras él para alcanzarlo.

-No me vas a contar necesito detalles, cuéntame Ren, no seas malo.

-No hay nada que contar Yashiro.

Y en ese momento, unas enormes puertas se abren dejando ver otra cara de gato sonriente.

-Mmhh! Pre… presidente, buenos días, ¿a que se debe su urgencia de verme tan temprano?

- DETALLES – fue lo único que salió del presidente mientras que llevaba empujando a los dos hombres que recién habían entrado a su oficina y les indicaba que se sentarán en un gran sillón, el pobre de Ren sentado al lado suyo y Yashiro al lado de Ren.

-¿Qué? A qué se refiere específicamente, he tenido mucho trabajo así que no sé que es lo que desea saber.

-No te hagas el tonto Ren, sabes a lo que me refiero, mmmmhhh…mmmhhh… - sonrisa malvada y burlona- crees que no me entere de lo de Kyoko-chan y tú.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Lo sabía, sabía que algo había pasado, y no me querías decir, me mal amigo eres Ren, yo que tanto quiero que pase algo entre ustedes dos, y mira como me vienes a pagar.

-Yashiro siéntate, no hay razón para que actúes así, no paso nada entre Mogami-san y yo.

-Entonces porque el presidente está pidiendo DETALLES de ti y Kyoko-chan – imitando al presidente-

-Bueno si paso algo, pero fue relacionado con el trabajo, nada personal.

-Cuéntame - fue la exigencia de Yashiro mientras tomaba asiento.

-Si Ren cuéntanos, yo también quiero saber todo, con lujo de detalle.

Un suspiro ahogado fue lo único que se oyó en toda la habitación.

-En pocas palabras, la actriz que iba a interpretar a la amada de BJ, no llego, y el director decidió usar a Kyoko, hubo una escena de besos y caricias, y eso fue todo.

Ahora dos caras gigantes de gato rizón a parecen ante Ren, mientras el comenzaba a sudar, como un niño de primaria ante un examen de matemáticas – pobrecito-.

-Ahora a que vienen esas caras- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntarle a Yashiro y al presidente.

-¿Y nada más eso paso, Ren?...

-¿Qué ocurrió después? cuando regresaron al hotel tu y Kyoko-chan…

-¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?…

Fueron una serie de preguntas que soltaron Yashiro y el presidente uno después del otro.

-Todo fue igual entre Caín y Setsu- contestó de manera cansada el actor

-Y entre Kyoko y Ren? Como fueron las cosas?

-Igual, dejen de jugar conmigo, ustedes dos, se los exijo.

-Está bien Ren, no te enojes, solo era curiosidad. Aunque si hablamos de curiosidad... Llegó a mí cierto rumor de que Caín tuvo ciertos encuentros nada amistosos con otro actor del reparto, ¿qué me puedes decir al respecto Ren?

-Nada... Y recuerden que la curiosidad mato al gato – hace su aparición el terrible BJ-

Está bien, está bien, no te preguntaremos más... Por el momento X_X

Tsuruga Ren agradecía internamente que lo dejarán en paz, ya que no sabía cómo se pondrían esos dos si llegaban a enterarse de varios incidentes que tuvieron como los hermanos Hell, que van desde un cabeza de queso, hasta el hecho que debía usar una bufanda por un tiempo gracias a cierta marca en el cuello y lo más importante aún la responsable de ello.

Mientras tanto, en el cubículo de Sawara-san...

¡En serio, sawara-san, me han elegido a mí, a mí, para coprotagonizar una película, no lo puedo creer!

* * *

¡Hola! ¡hola!, pasando a saludar de nuevo, intento poner al corriente lo que tenia escrito con lo que está pasando en el manga, algunos sucesos se dejaran de fuera por el momento, como el hecho de que la caja de Kyoko ha sido abierta o la promesa que Sho hizo hacer a Kyoko, posteriormente los iré integrando.

P. D. A continuación varios capítulos nuevos ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Redoble de tambores por favor... de mi imaginación para ustedes un nuevo capítulo, ¡que lo disfruten!.

**Disclaimer. Los personajes de Skip Beat! No me pertenecen, son de la gran Yoshiki Nakamura sensei**

**Capítulo 5**

Kyoko no podía ocultar su felicidad era la primera vez que le ofrecían un papel diferente, ya no sería la antagonista, aunque debía admitir que había agarrado cariño a ser la mala de la historia, además de que entre las 4 propuestas que ella tenía actualmente, 3 eran para hacerla de villana, eso no importaba ahora pues al parecer su suerte estaba comenzando a cambiar, o al menos eso quería creer, pues dentro de la breve sinopsis que le había dado Sawara-san el personaje le agradaba, una chica rica que había sido secuestrada y que era forzada a hacer un viaje con un hombre desconocido, ambos en busca de sobrevivir, no se oía tan mal, se podría decir que era una historia de princesa moderna, claro que sin el beso que la despertará de la maldición, lo cual agradecía internamente. Sin más preámbulo acepto la propuesta, le era conveniente ya que no iba a chocar con los exámenes, su papel de Natsu y en dado caso de que retornara a su misión peligrosa como Setsu.

Sus asuntos en LME ya habían terminado, Kyoko no cavia de la felicidad tenía tantas ganas de ir pronto al Daruma, cuando recordó que tal vez su querida Moko-san estuviera en el edificio, decidió correr a su encuentro, lamentablemente no había nadie más, así que mejor se dirigió a su destino anterior para poder estudiar para el examen que debía presentar próximamente, y si le daba tiempo de leer un poco el guión para comenzar a armar el personaje

Cuando llegó al Daruma no pudo evitar la nostalgia que le traía el estar ahí, era como un hogar, muy diferente al ambiente estricto que había en la casa de los Fuwa, cosa que agradecía, pasó a saludar a los jefes y preguntarles si no necesitaban de su ayuda, pero ellos se negaron alegando que era más importante el estudio, sin más Kyoko subió a su pieza, no pudo evitar ver los posters que había en la pared, pero en vez de clavar sus ojos llenos de odio hacia el de cierto bastardo, sus ojos pararon en el de su senpai, y sin darse cuenta soltó un suspiro que fue interrumpido por un llamado a su puerta, era Okami-san con una bandeja de comida que le acerco a la pelinaranja

-Okami-san no se hubiera molestado, yo iba a bajar después, y...

-No es ninguna molestia Kyoko-chan, debes estar muy concentrada en tus estudios y necesitas energía para eso, así que no discutas, toma pequeña, cuando termines deja la bandeja fuera de la puerta...

-Pero okami-san...

-Nada de peros, anda a estudiar

-Muchas gracias Okami-san y también al jefe

-De nada Kyoko-chan

Y sin más salió de la habitación, lo que no sabía es que ese gracias no era por sólo por la comida sino también por todo lo que le han brindado desde que llegó a su puerta hace años pidiendo un trabajo y como se sintió querida por primera vez como si tuviese una familia, se imaginó que era lo mismo que se podía sentir al tener un papá y una mamá que cuidara de ti, sintiéndose a punto de llorar decidió que era mejor ponerse a estudiar, por fortuna le habían mandando a Sawara-san el temario del bimestre que había faltado, así que sacó sus libros y comenzó a estudiar mientras daba pequeñas pruebas a lo que Okami-san le había llevado.

* * *

Pasando a dejar algunos capítulos nuevos, no sé que tan largos o cortos estén pues los ando batallando con mi cel para escribirlos y subirlos, sin más nos leemos luego ^o^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. Skip Beat! no me pertenece **

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Por kami, sólo había sido 2 exámenes los que presento hoy y se sentía agotada, si el problema no fue la evaluación de historia, sino la de matemáticas que había tenido antes, en cualquier momento caería noqueada, pero al final se sintió satisfecha, había dado todo de sí y tenía confianza en obtener buenas notas, así que mientras esperaba que llegará el siguiente profesor que iba principalmente a dar tutoría a los alumnos que tuviesen dudas sobre su materia, Kyoko aprovechó para leer el guión que había metido en su bolso esa mañana.

Era la película que cerraba la trilogía, leyó la sinopsis de la trama, era una película de acción, nada de un romance aparecía hasta el momento, todo era correr con el auto hasta el siguiente punto, un poco de golpes dados por el protagonista, peleas, armas y explosiones, bien, podía lidiar con eso, aunque se sentía rara, entonces ¿cuál iba a ser su participación en la película, si ella era la coprotagonista? Decidió saltarse a donde estaba la descripción de su personaje

Una chica de complexión delgada, de cabello rojizo, ojos azules, de carácter difícil y fría, bien se parecía algo a Natsu, -continuó leyendo- hija de un diplomático muy importante de Japón, tuvo una triste infancia su madre murió por una enfermedad al corazón y su padre la mandó a un internado, lo que la hizo distante con su única familia, fría y caprichosa, se metía en líos e iba a fiestas llenas de alcohol y otros estimulantes, todo para captar la atención de su padre. Una noche mientras se encontraba en un club en Ibiza, que por cierto se había escapado, fue secuestrada, todo para negociar con su padre la firma de un documento con el que entrarían al país una gran cantidad de desechos tóxicos, para su traslado a Japón había ido de auto a barco, hasta que llegó a un puerto nipón, sin embargo en la última travesía el chófer que la llevaba término herido, así que lo sustituyeron, aquí es cuando comienza la verdadera película, entra el protagonista en acción como el nuevo chófer y manteniendo a ambos vivos al no explotar en mil pedacitos.

-Esta tipa está loca, además de ser una borracha, como se le ocurre ponerse a beber y drogarse para colmo de males con el problema que tiene, por Kami, bueno al menos la experiencia que tengo tratando borrachos va a servir para algo. Que decepción pensé que sería una fina señorita pero veo que no, ya acepte no hay vuelta de hoja, Kyoko adáptate a los cambios si deseas llegar a ser una actriz de verdad y más aún llamarme kohai de Tsuruga-san, luego seguiré leyendo, mejor veamos quienes serán mis compañeros de reparto, aunque al tener dos películas antecediéndole sería mejor que las viera para darme una idea, tengo que ir al vídeocentró...

Por fin la semana de exámenes había terminado, un peso menos en sus hombros, así que ahora podía ir a buscar las películas que debía ver ya que por el agotamiento mental que tenía su cerebro no daba para más que exámenes, estudiar, medio comer y dormir y eso gracias a los llamados de atención por parte de Okami-san, cuando llegó ál vídeocentro fue a la sección de películas de acción y tener todos esos estantes llenos fue mejor a pedir ayuda, se acerco a la recepción y preguntó por sus películas, después de que la encargada las pidiera por radio, y que Kyoko llenará la ficha y pagará la cantidad correspondiente por el préstamo, salió del local sin mirar las tapas de los DVD, que llevaba en la bolsa blanca con el logo del vídeocentro que colgaba de su mano derecha, tendría que esperar para llegar a casa y ver las películas con el reproductor portátil que había pedido en la agencia.

En una pequeña habitación se encontraba una chica de cabello naranja en estado de shock, ¿Cómo era posible esto? ¿Acaso la vida tenía algo contra ella? ¿Al karma le encantaba joderla? ¿o qué? ¿Cómo era posible que aceptará trabajar en la misma película que él?

Después de haber conectado el reproductor al tomacorriente fue por las películas, pero oh sorpresa, no se esperaba que en la tapa del DVD se encontrará abajo del nombre de la película y alzando con ese porte que lo distingue se encontraba su senpai... Tsuruga Ren

* * *

Un chocolate virtual para el que me adivine la película jeje ^o^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. Skip Beat! No me pertenece**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

No pudo ni gritar por la sorpresa que se había llevado, tanto el color como su voz se fueron, sin más se sentó en el piso de madera comenzando a respirar de manera pausada, ya que hasta eso se le había olvidado hacer, después de que se recuperara de la impresión decidió hablarle a Sawara-san desde un teléfono publico

-Mocho mochi, Sawara-san al habla

-Etto... Sawara-san, habla Mogami Kyoko

-Mogami-kun, que sorpresa, pero por qué en mi identificador aparece número desconocido, ¿y tu celular?

-Etto... Se descargó y me urgía hablar con usted por eso le estoy marcando de una cabina

-Ah, bueno y dime, ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Es por la película, yo...

-Ah, la película, que bueno que me marcas entonces, acabó de colgar hace poco con los productores, están encantados con que hayas aceptado, dijeron algo sobre un rostro nuevo y elogiaron tus trabajos anteriores, en fin al parecer la trama tuvo algunos cambios al final, nada de qué preocuparse la esencia sigue siendo la misma, me gustaría que pasaras a mí oficina el día lunes para poder entregarte el libreto que corresponde a dichos cambios, ya que el miércoles habrá la lectura del guión y convivirá por primera vez todo el equipo, así que ¿qué es lo que me querías preguntar Mogami-kun?

-No, nada... Gracias Sawara-san, era sobre eso mismo, la lectura del guión, bue... Bueno lo dejó, pasó a primera hora el lunes por el libreto, gracias, que este bien.

-Hasta pronto Mogami-kun

Y sin más colgó, ok no era tan malo, debía trabajar con su senpai, no era la primera vez que actuaba a su lado, se debía portar como una profesional, después de todo era la kohaí de Tsuruga-san, y desde cuando era tan mentirosa que fue eso de la batería baja y preguntar por la lectura del guión, Kami debía resolver lo del celular pronto, maldito Sho-baka si no fuera por él su celular seguiría vivo, su pobre celular había pagado su torpeza y para colmo ni siquiera pudo enterarse que quería el bastardo más bien dicho gritarle el porqué demonios le marcaba.

Lunes en la mañana se encontraba frente a LME, después de haber estado el fin de semana de compañía en compañía celular cotizando en lo que salía su nuevo celular y llevarse el chasco de su vida con esos precios, no podía simplemente comprarse un nuevo móvil en estos momentos, tendría que decirle la verdad a Sawara-san después de todo, bueno sólo la parte de que no tenía celular, no el porqué no lo tenía, sin más se fue directamente a su cubículo, más vale tarde que nunca, pero al parecer no iba a poder confesar su crimen, pues tuvo una junta de improviso, así que debía volver después, decidió que sería bueno ir al departamento de la sección LoveMe, quizá y con un poco de suerte encontraría a su amiga.

Lástima, el destino no quería eso...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. Es más que obvio que Skip Beat! no me pertenece, pero por si las dudas lo aclaro ^o^**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

-Yashiro, deja de verme de esa forma. Sentenció el actor

-¿De qué forma?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

-Es que simplemente no te entiendo, tienes la posibilidad de encontrarte a Kyoko-chan y sin embargo no veo ningún cambio en tu rostro

Este comentario sólo hizo que Ren suspirara sonoramente, Yukihito no sabía si era de emoción o desesperación

- Por supuesto que estoy emocionado, pero tampoco puedo andar riendo como tonto o no sé qué esperas que haga

-Yo sólo decía, además crees que no he notado la pequeña bolsa de regalo que traes en tu bolso, antes de que digas algo, no sé que es, sin embargo no pude evitar no verla, acaso por fin has decidido comenzar a cortejar a Kyoko-chan y es tu primer regalo que demuestre tu amor hacia ella

- Por favor, quita esa cara das miedo... Y no, no es eso, en primer lugar no creo que Mogami-kun sea del tipo de mujeres que caigan con objetos materiales, en segunda, no comiences con lo de declarar mis sentimientos, cada día te pareces más al presidente y temo que sea contagioso y el siguiente infectado sea yo, y por último, ok es para ella, pero es por qué yo rompí su móvil en un accidente y planeó reponerlo... Y antes de que lo preguntes, te lo diré pero sólo si prometes no contarlo a nadie, entendido...

Yashiro no supo cómo es que le había adivinado el pensamiento en cuanto a lo de ir corriendo a contarlo al presidente como si se tratase de dos mejores amigas que van a hablar del chico que les gusta, aunque eso era lo de menos en ese momento, así que sólo se limitó a sentir furiosamente con la cabeza de manera afirmativa

- Bien, fue durante nuestros últimos días como los hermanos Hell, Kyoko recibió un par de mensajes, cada vez que los leía su aura cambiaba y conociéndola supe de quien se trataba...

-Fuwa Sho

-Sí, bueno al menos eso imagine, pero esa noche su celular sonaba de manera insistente una y otra vez, ella lo ignoro y yo comenzaba a molestarme, fui a tomar un baño y cuando volví era la misma situación a pesar que había puesto el celular en modo silencio veía como prendía la pantalla una y otra y otra vez, al final no soporte cuando ella tomó el celular e iba a contestar, le quite el teléfono y lo bote al otro extremo de la habitación

-Oh por Kami, Ren... Mal amigo porque no me dijiste eso - con total cara de fanboy- que romántico

-¿Romántico?

-Sip, así o más claro tus sentimientos, hay esa Kyoko-chan es tan despistada

-Ella pensó que era una reacción natural de su nii-san

-En fin, bueno para que veas que soy un buen amigo te diré que Kyoko-chan viene hoy a la empresa por lo de un trabajo, quizá si tienes suerte puedas encontrarla en la sección LoveMe, así que Romeo al ataque, tienes 20 minutos libres en cuanto lleguemos te vas volando hacia haya y no me discutas jovencito, jhum, espero que algún día aprecies lo que hago por ti y comiences a ser más comunicativo

-No tienes remedio, pero gracias

Y así Tsuruga Ren en cuanto dejo su auto en el estacionamiento de la empresa y de que su manager lo botara literalmente del ascensor al llegar a cierto piso, se dirigió a la sección rosa, tocó y tocó, al no tener respuesta decidió entrar, estaba totalmente vacío, dejó su bolso que llevaba en el hombro en la banca no sin antes sacar la bolsa con el nuevo celular de Kyoko, cuando estuvo frente a su locker se debatía entre abrirlo o no y así dejar la bolsita de esa manera Kyoko no podía rechazarlo, pero como el caballero que era no se atrevió a violar la intimidad de su Kohaí, sin ganas se dejó caer en la banca, estuvo así unos minutos cuando se incorporó para salir del recinto se quedó de piedra al ver que abrían estrepitosamente la puerta, no era otra que la dueña de sus dolora de cabeza

-Tsuruga-san...

-Mogami-kun...

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, y como si estuvieran en un hechizo sus miradas se clavaron la una en la otra, Ren siendo consciente de la limitante del tiempo fue el primero en hablar

-Mogami-kun yo te estaba buscando…

- Etto… Buenos días Tsuruga-san, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

-Yo... Buenos días Mogami-kun, bueno quería darte esto- dijo mientras extendía sus brazos con la bolsa hacia Kyoko

-¿Nanni?- Kyoko tomó la bolsa con reservas y en el acto rozaron sus manos lo que les envío una corriente eléctrica a ambos y provocó en la actriz un pequeño sonrojo que la hacía lucir a los ojos del actor la creatura más adorable sobre la faz de la tierra y lo ponía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba

-Bueno, es mi manera de compensarte por lo de tu teléfono, después de todo yo lo rompí y pues si se llega a ofrecer algo como contactarais a las personas o te contactarían a ti

-Muchas gracias Tsuruga-san, no se hubiera molestado, después de todo fue mi culpa, yo fui quien se salió del personaje y...

-Aún así por favor acéptalo y no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta

-Yo no puedo... Es que... - ni podía terminar de hablar ya que de inmediato vio la cara de cachorrito que hacía Ren, y a la cual no se podía negar- está bien, pero usted está haciendo trampa

-¿Trampa?- uso el tono más inocente de su repertorio

-Sabe a lo que me refiero esa cara de cachorrito tan tierna y adorable que me hace imposible negarme- esto lo iba diciendo mientras el tono de su voz bajaba y se sonrojaba otro poco

Cuando Ren iba a contestar fueron interrumpidos por Yashiro

-Ren, ya es hora debemos ir a la siguiente locación pero antes hay que pasar a la oficina por unos papeles que debes firmar, ah... Kyoko-chan que sorpresa, Sawara-san te está esperando en su cubículo, avancemos después de todo vamos al mismo lugar

-Buenos días Yashiro-san, gra… gracias por avisarme

-Muy bien, avanzando niños - y los fue empujando hasta el elevador, lo bueno es que no había nadie que viera esa escena- oh, veo que Ren por fin te dio la bolsa, la ha estado cargando toda la semana esperando encontrarte para entregártela, ¿no es adorable?

-¿Toda la semana?- lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y quién sabe si fue su imaginación pero notó un leve sonrojo-Muchas gracias Tsuruga-san, prometo cuidarlo con mi vida

- Por nada Mogami-kun -por dios, porque tenía que verse tan adorable

-Bueno tortolitos llegamos

Esa frase descoloco a ambos actores, que sólo salieron del ascensor rápidamente dejado a un manager muy sonriente atrás

-Sawara-san, buenos días, ya estoy aquí, lamentó la demora

-Al contrario, Mogami-kun, discúlpame tu a mí

-Esta bien, entiendo que este ocupado, y...

-¿Te sientes bien? Te ves algo roja...

-Ah... Si... Si... Es que hace un poco de calor afuera

- bueno si tu lo dices, pues mira aquí tienes el guión de la película

-¿película? ¿Kyoko-chan porque no nos dijiste que vas a hacer una película?. Fue lo que dijo Yashiro con un tono de sorpresa que de alguna manera le sonó a Kyoko algo falso, pero ella lo atribuyó a su imaginación- ¿Y cuál es? Digo si se puede saber

-El transportador 3, así que se verán seguido ustedes tres. - Se apresuró a contestar Sawara-san

* * *

Ya se supo a quien encontró Kyoko, que fue lo que se dejo en suspenso en el capitulo anterior y también el nombre de la película. Nos leemos luego

P.D. En este momento son las 1:55 a.m. del sábado, lo que es no poder dormir y eso se lo debo a mi perrita y sus 9 crías, ni siquiera cuando iba a la escuela me desvelaba, eso lo dice todo juju.


End file.
